Final Fantasy
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: When Natsuko's class receives a new classmate named Lucas she becomes immediately suspicious over who this boy really is. Everything about him screams 'Strange'. Unfortunately, her sixth sense plays around with her more and more and the visions gets more bloody and real ever since he came. What's with this Lucas and why is he acting so strange? OOC/OCs NaLu
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Red Wine

_**~Final Fantasy~**_

_**-**__**Beautiful Red Wine-**_

_**.**_

"My name is Lucas Heartphilia, nice to meet you." Natsuko stared at the boy in front of her. His skin were pearly white, his face shaped perfectly, eyes bluer then the clearest summer day and past shoulder long golden blond hair. Finding a more _beautiful _man would be impossible for one.

"It must be a crime for being so handsome.." Natsukos's friend, Grace, whispered to herself. Well not low enough for the rosette heard her clear as day.

"You don't say." she returned in a hushed voice. Turning to look over the boy again she froze in the place when his eyes connected with her own. _His eyes… why do they look so dead? _she thought her eyes slightly narrowed.

Seeing how the teacher swooned over the new student she couldn't help but let out a giggle when Lucas said,

"Which seat will I sit by?" the teacher blushed and pointed at the seat behind Natsumi who felt how her heart sank a little.

"Your seat is behind Natsumi."

"Thank you."

_Why behind meeee? _Natsumi cried for herself.

~õ~

Grace rose a eyebrow at Natsuko who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, what's with you?" she asked as she sat down beside the pinkette who only shook her head. "Have you seen something again?" laying a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder she saw how Natsuko nodded. "What did you see?"

"Lucas."

"Oh, I understand what this is all about." Natsuko didn't like the sound of Grace voice. Usually when she have the tone '_Now I'm gonna tease you_' something ugly happens. But most of the times it ends with Natsuko sating,

"Grace… your clothes."

"Not again!"

You see, Grace have an habit of stripping her clothes off to only her underwear which the guys very much are pleased of, except for the girls. Natsumi giggled as she watched her friend run around the schoolyard in search for the missing uniform.

_-Kill her._

Natsuko tensed.

_What was that?_ looking around the place she stood up when nothing but darkness surrounded her.

_-Kill her._

_**-Kill her.**_

Clutching her aching head she sank down on her knees as she tried to block the icy and rough voice away.

"Stop." she whispered. "Stop. Stop. _Stop_."

"_Natsumi? Natsumi!_"

"Grace? Where are you?" looking up the girl gazed around the place but saw no Grace in the area.

"_Natsumi, can you hear me? !_" standing up and ignoring the breathtaking pain she ran and ran and ran. Not knowing were she is running to.

"Grace! I'm here!"

_-Kill __**her**__._

Natsuko fell down to the ground. Something wet and warm splashed up and covered her face and half of her body. The salty and metallic smell of blood filled her nose. It took almost all of her to keep from throwing up by the horrid smell.

_-KILL HER._

"NO!"

A sudden weight made her lay flat down in the blood. It was like hands held her hands and ankles in place, she had no chance in escaping.

"Stop! Let me go!"

_-Kill her, fill yourself with her beautiful red wine._

Natsuko cried out in pain when something sharp bit down on her neck, empting her veins on blood. The searing pain of her soul being taken apart were too much for her to take. The spasms of pain and coldness came like bullets from a machine gun.

"Stop." sobbing out the words she tried to grab onto something but found nothing but the warm blood swallowing her limb whole. "Please stop!" were her last words before total darkness took over her mind.

~õ~

Feeling something cool and wet being laid over her forehead Natsuko slowly opened her eyes, seeing the blurry figure of Grace's face leaning over hers.

"Natsuko?" feeling a wave of relief wash over her said girl smiled softly and closed her eyes before asking,

"Where am I?" not so surprised by her tired and rough voice she awaited for her friend to say something.

"You passed out again. Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing." she sighed and tried shift her position to a upright there she would with half her torso sitting up. "For how long have I been here?"

"Two hours." the familiar voice of a certain blond boy cut off Grace when she opened her mouth to answer her friend.

"Lucas-kun." she smiled towards the blond who remained expressionless.

"Why is he here?" Natsuko muttered and folded her arms. She didn't know why but there is something with that boy who just doesn't fit in.

"Natsuko." Grace scolded her friend. "He is the one who carried you here." the rosette were skeptical for moment but found it no use in arguing since she hadn't the energy for it. "I will go and tell Matsusha-sensei that you are awake."

"No Grace wait a sec-"

_Closed-_

Groaning she laid back down in the bed, her eyes closed.

"Why are you still here?" she asked him her eyes still closed.

"Just because." feeling how something warm hit her ear she opened them in a flash. Looking around the room she found no Lucas.

"What the…?"

* * *

"_Are you serious?_"

"No mistake, it is her." Lucas said to the person on the other line. "She have the smell of Sakura-tears." hearing a snicker in the other end the blond haired boy scowled. "What?"

"_I'm just surprised that you didn't jump at her._"

"Because I'm not like you other monsters." he answered with a cold voice. Jumping down from the fence on the school roof he stared up to the starry night sky. "Besides she's needed."

"_True, anyway the meeting starts at 12._" after that the phone went dead. Lucas flicked his phone shut and laid it down in the pocket. Setting one foot on the fence he looked down over the streets. The corner of his lips curled up to a smirk as he watched a woman walk all alone on the streets.

The burning sensation in his throat rasped the insides of him. Closing his eyes he took in the wonderful smell that every woman wore. His blue iris were revealed from his eyelids. Licking his lips he jumped up so he stood with both his feet on the fence's edge.

_I better hurry or I will miss my ride. _the woman's thoughts filled his mind and a low chuckle escaped deep down from his throat.

"No need to worry about that." he said and with a snap he were gone and a scream echoed trough the night.

* * *

**BOO! Did I scare you? ;) **

**I love Halloween so much and this little idea have played with my thoughts for a long time now. **

**Yet again it's a gender-bender fic :P I already have done Natsu as the monster in a fanfic (**_**The Midnigh Sun's Saga**_** for those who don's remember) so I thought why not try again but now the roles are changed just like the gender of some characters. **

**Some of you maybe thinks this will be like the real **_**Final Fantasy **_**but I will tell you that it won't since I never ever in my whole life have played that game… I want too but I spend money on other stuff instead *cough* Sims 3 *cough* ^^'**

**Natsuko = Natsu **

**Lucas = Lucy**

**Grace = Gray**

**Please leave a review! Give it a chance guys~ you know you want more 0wod**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

_**Love F-T-K~ **_


	2. Chapter 2: Approaching War

_**~Final Fantasy~**_

_**-**__**Approaching War-**_

_**.**_

Lucas took off his shirt and looked over his chest. His hand rubbed over the scar on his left side.

"Just wait till I can split your throat." he growled his lips pulling back over his fangs as a hiss of anger and hate curled through between clenched teeth.

"For being a Heartphilia you use pretty harsh words." a female's voice split the silence. Looking over his shoulder Lucas watched as a ebony black haired girl leaned against the windowsill with arms crossed over her chest.

"And you call stripping something usual?"

"Leave that out of this." the girl hissed her teeth showing.

"Natsumi… how has she been?" Lucas asked, his eyes looking into the mirror. Seeing how Grace's face softened he turned around so he faced her.

"She have been just fine… except.." Grace sunk her nails in her arms. Lucas gritted his teeth, knowing on what will come. "Her visions are getting worse." folding his arms Lucas leaned his back against the old wooden wall. "It's not your fault."

"How can't it be my fault? It was because of me she lost her memory, it _is _because of _me _that the council took away her power."

"Not all of it."

"The visions are hurting her. I can't stand it anymore." the blond boy took a last glance at the ebony girl before disappearing with a snap. Grace sighed as she walked up to the window, seeing Lucas walk down the dead rose garden with his hands in pockets.

_It isn't your fault, Lucas._

_**Just piss off already. **_

_Not until you agree with me, what happened was a accident that no one could have seen coming-_

**I **_**could have, but I was weak on blood. If I only had…**_

_Stop with the fuzzy talk and be a man for god's sake!_

_**Sorry but I'm not a believer. **_Lucas replied and after that he had shut her off. The girl sighed and plopped down on the boy's bed. Looking down to her lap she cursed.

"Damn it! My clothes!"

_**HAHA!**_

_SHUT UP!_

~õ~

Lucas stared down to the mirror picture of himself in the lake. The night birds' beautiful melodies echoed over the big puddle of clear water brightened up with the rays of the red moon.

Knowing that someone is behind him Lucas sighed as he stood up. Looking over his shoulder he saw a perfect pair of golden iris shine in the shadows of the trees.

"I know you're there, Loke." hearing a low chuckled a big and golden red wolf relieved himself for the boy who let a small smirk pull at the corner of his moth.

"Your senses of smelling have increased I see." the wolf, Loke, said not hiding the teasing tone in his voice.

"Watch it."

"Hey now, you know I'm just teasing." Lucas snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you please change? I can't stand the smell of wet dog."

"As you wish master." a strong glow surrounded Loke and soon a man with wild strawberry blonde and the most spikiest of hair together with a black tuxedo stood on one knees before Lucas. "I have an message for you, master."

"Is it from my father?" when the man nodded he turned to walk away from the spot. "Not interested. He just want me to marry some stupid rich girl with no brain but just looks."

"Actually, it's about something else…" upon hearing how Loke's voice sank an octave made him stop.

"What is it then?"

"A war is approaching and the humans are in danger."

"None of my business."

.

.

.

"Grace haven't told you I assume?"

"Told me what?" Loke looked down to the ground so his bangs hung over his face so the young master wouldn't read his expression. "Loke I demand you-"

"Someone have been sneaking around Natsuko's house." a bang louder than thunder echoed trough the air and the bird had with frightened cries fled the field with hard and fast slaps of their wings. Daring a glance the black clothed man saw how a big port of fallen trees laid scattered around with their roots pulled up from the ground.

Hearing a sigh coming from behind Loke was greeted with the sadden look of a older man with the height of a midget.

"He didn't take it so well…" Loke said and stood up from the kneeling position. The older man walked up beside him and let out a sigh again.

"Just let him have his rush, no one understand the pain he feels." the man stated with his gruff voice. "I am more surprised that Natsumi haven't been attacked yet."

"_Natsuko _is her name."

"Human name yes, but for us she will always be Natsumi." folding his arms the man looked up to Loke who had turned his eyes back to the direction there the blond boy had stormed off to. "Anyhow, she has an habit of go for runs in late evenings."

"I know, Makarov."

"Have you been watching over her?" Loke nodded. Makarov smiled softly. "It is so quite in the castle without our pink rose, or what do you say?" he asked the young wolf-man who gave a sad smile.

"I'm more worried about Lucas if I have to be honest…"

"All of us are worried about him."

* * *

Natsuko hummed in sync with the music that streamed into her ears through the headphones.

"_I'm gonna dance with somebody, dance with somebody, dance dance DANCE~!_" not caring about she was shouting out the words she jumped up on a old stone mound, her arms out extended to help her with the balance. Looking up to the red moon she sighed happily. "Beautiful."

"Why thank you." jumping at the light and loud voice. Turning around her face dropped all color at the sight of a woman with short snagged blonde hair with blue eyes. Natsuko's eye twitched.

"Are you going around cosplaying now?" she asked the unknown woman who for a brief second looked like a big question mark.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me Lucas, if you think that fake boobs and a wig will do it then wow, you have won the price for the most lousy try ever." with that Natsuko turned around to continue with her little walk. The short haired woman's hands curled up to shaking fists. Taking two steps she approached the pink haired girl with a fist raised and a loud hiss came out between clenched teeth.

But before she could even lay a fingernail on the girl's hair something crashed into her side and together with the thing they crashed into the woods beside the mound. Natsuko jumped at the loud bang and cracks of trees being cut off stared with wide eyes at the cloud of dust and dried mud slowly float down to lay over the ground in a thin layer.

Deeper inside the forest Lucas sat with his knees on each side of the woman, his left hand having a firm grip around her neck and the right ready to rip the throat out of her with it's sharpened claws.

"Well hello there Lucas." the woman greeted him with a wicked smirk. "Have your little dog spilled about the war?" snapping a low growl he clenched harder around her neck.

"Why are you after her?" he ask her, his voice low and dangerously harsh. "Answer me, Stacey."

"Why would I answer a _pursânge_*****?" she retorted with a snarl as a split crack appeared on her cheek.

"I will cut your throat out if you won't."

"Do that and then we will see who can answer!" Stacey laughed but stops when the hand around her neck squeezed up even more.

"Answer!"

"Never." Stacey watched how Lucas' iris glowed dangerously. "_Are you going to transform in front of her?_" hearing that made the blond boy tense as he heard the hurried beat of a human's heart echo through the nigh air. "_You have grown so weak, so weak it's not even worth pitying you._"

Lucas gritted his teeth and struck his hand down in the ground beside Stacey's head, the ground cracking by the force. The woman's eyes remained with the evil glint as Lucas slowly let go off of her now soar neck, the crack healing as fast the pressure was gone.

"Your question will soon get answered." she said as they stood up, their eyes not breaking away. "It's so sad that you take their side."

"Who else will keep them impact if no one else will." it was a statement, not a answer. Stacey snorted as she brushed her hand through the short blonde locks of hers.

"Don't forget your place Lucas. If you die there will be no one the hold the council in. The humans will die and creatures like us will one again rule this world."

The laugh after she had leaved echoed through the air while Lucas stood still as a statue.

"I know you are there." he said and turned around to see the last tip of long pink hair slid in behind a big tree.

With a snap he stood behind the owner of the hair. Laying down his hand on her shoulder so she jumped in surprise and turned around with a fist flying straight at him. Catching her much smaller hand in his claw clothed one he glared down to the girl who's face paled in color.

"Your questions will be answered." he said. Natsuko's mouth went open and then close a few times before she found her voice. Just as she was about to say something a big golden red wolf jumped out of the bushes with Makarov sitting on it's back.

"I'm sorry to interfere the moment of yours." Natsuko's eyes widened when the wolf's mouth opened and a man's voice came from it's unmoving lips.

"I can't take no more…" Lucas' eyes widened when Natsuko fell limp against him.

"Nice job you dumb puppy!"

"Hey! You would also faint if you would see a talking wolf for the first time!"

* * *

**Haha, oh my… well Loke sure is a dumb puppy ;) **

**So yeah, Loke is a werewolf and Makarov is a vampire and no dwarf ^^**

**Stacey = Sting**

**_Bold Italics = _Lucas**

_Italics = _**Grace**

***Pursânge = full blooded **

_**ANSWER TO REVIEWS!**_

_**KaUiA: **_**Yes, Lucas is a cute little vamp. And NaLu is the best, ne? ^^**

_**GoldenRoseTanya: **_**I knoooowww! Oooomg! XD**

_**Hinaguki Zeelmart:**_** And you got more!**

**Thank you for the reviews and to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :D I will update **_**After Story **_**and **_**Starbucks **_**but I need a little break from them since ideas keep plopping up for new chapters to **_**this **_**story… TT_TT I know you all are waiting but I am truly sorry for not having the energy or ideas for anything :/ but I won't put '**_**Discontinued**_**' if I ever put that on a story then hell will get to freeze over first! **

**Please leave a review! ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! :3 **

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
